


Всегда в моих мыслях.

by krapivka37



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dreams, F/M, POV Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ей снится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда в моих мыслях.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always On Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292761) by [acidpop25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25). 



Он ей снится. С тех самых пор, как впервые ворвался в её жизнь, непослушный и беспокойный, как щенок, на которого не получается злиться долго. Сны могли бы насторожить, но он и его проблемы так часто занимают мысли Лисбон наяву, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что её подсознание реагирует. Патрик Джейн притягивает к себе, держит в своей орбите, как гравитация или магнитное поле. Иногда Лисбон сомневается, сознательно он это делает, или это уже вошло в привычку.  
Эти сны не о сексе. В одном из них, в том, который повторяется время от времени, они вообще ничего не делают. Она стоит в открытом поле рядом с пони, одним из тех ясных солнечных дней, когда кажется, что можешь видеть на километры вокруг, но во сне, кроме поля ничего больше нет. А потом рядом возникает Джейн, и во сне Лисбон совершенно не удивляется его неожиданному появлению, она протягивает ему поводья, за которые вела пони, и Джейн-из-сна улыбается в ответ чудесной и такой же солнечной, как этот день улыбкой, и принимает у неё поводья. Они гуляют вместе, не произнося ни слова, и теплая кожа ремня обвивается вокруг его руки.  
После такого сна она всегда просыпается, чувствуя себя спокойней, готовой встретить новый день во все оружие. Спокойствие длится недолго, и чаще всего нарушает его сам Джейн, "настоящий" Джейн, но пока Лисбон пьёт свой утренний кофе, можно представить, что всё хорошо. Это так не похоже на те наполненные выстрелами, растерянностью и борьбой напряженные сны на грани кошмаров, которые она иногда видит.  
Не подсознание предает Лисбон, заставляя краснеть, когда он дразнит её, Джейн всегда знает, как заставить реагировать на свои игры. Она не боится своих снов, а вот настоящая жизнь - совсем другое дело. Иногда она ловит себя на том, что любуется его золотистыми кудрями или морщинками в уголках глаз, и это беспокоит и нервирует её. Она гадает, знает ли он. "Конечно, знает, должен знать", - думает она, и мысленно благодарит его за то, что он никогда не заходит дальше ничего не значащих поддразниваний в свободные минуты. Поддразниваний, на которые не обратят внимания случайные свидетели.  
Она благодарна, потому что она - его начальник, и она упорно трудилась, чтобы добиться занимаемого места. Во всем виноваты обаяние Джейна и нежная кожа у него на шее, но она не хочет рисковать своей карьерой ради глупости, которая могла бы случиться, если бы Джейн этого захотел. Она действительно благодарна ему.  
Почти всегда.


End file.
